UnReal Reality
by Akemi713
Summary: A silent Tiger rises at the loudest Dawn, and catches the Fox trying to steal it away. The Tiger roars and the Dawn struggles to rise, but the Fox is sly and takes it away. Gin/oc Renji/oc. Me and my friend Tamashii are about to meet the afterlife...! :
1. RE: Prologue

**AN**: Well here it is (finally)! The redone prologue of UnReal Reality! The prologue has been changed completely, and I hope you all like it :) As for the other chapters, they actually haven't been changed all that much, just a few places here and there. Only one chapter has been really changed.

On a note, all of the new chapters will look like this -_ RE:[chaptername]_

Thank you for your patience, all of you :3 I love you dearly 3

**Disclaimer**: Nor Akemi or TamashiiWolf own Bleach or anything related to it. Any likeness to an existing person, place, thing, or event is either not owned by them or is completely coincedintal.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A young red head slumped down onto a bench, dropping her bags next to her feet. With a heavy sigh she leaned back and looked up at the sky through the glass ceiling of the mall.

"My feet…hurt…" she complained lowly.

"Mine too," Her brunet friend sat next to her and looked around. "I'm bored, no one is having a sale."

"Cheapskate," the red head laughed.

Tala Amaya and Akemi Kobayashi didn't really know what to say about life. It came, it went. It was a mystery and most of the time is was more boring then watching your fan turn in semi-circles. For them it was just there, and nothing else. There was no big adventure to talk of, no amazing discovery to celebrate about.

"Why is life so boring?" Akemi asked no one in particular.

"Because if it was exciting, we wouldn't need anime," Tala answered, not really paying attention. The fat rain drops pattering against the glass were much more interesting than contemplating the meaning of life. Akemi shivered, not wanting to imagine a world with out anime.

"No more Death Note."

"Y-yeah…"

"No more yaoi."

"Now you're just trying to scare me!"

"No more Fruits Basket."

"No more Bleach," Akemi snapped, slightly irritated.

Tala sat up quicker than a bullet leaves a barrel and glared at her friend. "Don't even think like that! That's horrible!"

"Well then you stop thinking about it!" Akemi shot back, shaking her head. She looked to her left where a large indoor fountain gurgled pleasantly. The tiles were a light green and sparkled beneath the clear water so meticulously kept by the mall staff. A few copper and silver coins reflected in the water, the wishes of children who had begged their parents for change.

"It would be really cool if Bleach was real!" Tala smiled. "I'd be in heaven, in a weird sense."

"Yeah, too bad it's never going to happen," Akemi stood up and pulled out her phone, checking to see the time was indeed starting to get late.

"I can wish can't I?" Tala pouted.

"Yeah yeah, we need to start heading home," Akemi giggled and picked up her bags. The older girl followed suit and they began heading down the hall for the entrance. As they passed by the fountain, Akemi glanced at it again. A penny caught her eye and she stopped.

Tala looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Akemi-chan?"

"Yeah, you can wish…" Akemi whispered before she dropped her bags and began digging in her purse. She pulled out two nickels and smiled, handing one to Tala.

"Oh come on Akemi, really?" Tala rolled her eyes, but took the offered coin. Wishing in a fountain was childish, but then, when had that ever stopped them?

The two girls turned their backs to the water and closed their eyes.

_I wish for excitement!_

_ I wish for change._

They threw the nickels over their shoulders and they made a small plop sound before sinking to the bottom. They rested gently on the green tile and the pair of friends watched them for a moment. Nothing happened and Akemi shrugged.

"Worth a shot," she said and picked her bags back up. Tala nodded and they headed out of the mall. "To bad reality has to be a jerk."

Tala laughed. "You said it!"

* * *

><p>"It's really pouring down," Akemi mumbled, trying to see out her window. Lights flashed by as they drove out of the city and to the suburbs. Storm clouds had turned the evening sky into pre-mature darkness as they drenched the earth.<p>

Tala nodded from the driver's seat, eyebrows furrowed as she kept all her attention on the road. It was slippery and the headlights of oncoming traffic were blinding and made her squint. She kept to the outside of the road, better to run into the curb than another driver.

"Mm, maybe we should have stayed at the mall and waited for this to clear up?"

"Maybe," Tala answered. They were coming to a tunnel, which meant dry road…at least for a few hundred feet. The tunnel channeled the sound of the rain loudly, giving Akemi an ominous feeling. _I hope this clears up soon, it's spooking me_, she thought. Turning to watch the road.

There was an unexpected jolt, not in the car or the ground, not even in her body. The air felt heavy and the girls felt like something was pushing against them. Akemi shook her head as she suddenly had double vision, and her heart sped up. It felt like some one was taking her blood and placing her in a foreign country all at once. Four lights appeared ahead and Tala blinked, trying to get them to stand still. Were they on the other road? Were they coming at them?

The world shifted and everything fell in place, just in time for the girls to see the car heading straight for them. Tala stomped on the brake as did the other driver, but it was too late. Akemi screamed as the two cars made impact with a sickening crunch accompanied by a softer snap.

Blackness incompassed them, quickly followed by blinding white.

* * *

><p>The man breathed heavily, rigid in shock. He couldn't quite piece together what had just happened. At one moment he was driving to his apartment after spending his weekend at his cousin's house, and then there was that really weird bout of dizziness. He had felt drunk, though he was absolutely certain he hadn't had anything to drink before. Then the feeling had passed and he found himself speeding toward another car with two girls in it. He had tried to slam on his brakes and swerve out of the way, but they were already too close.<p>

He gently raised a shaking hand to open the door. He had to push and it opened begrungingly. He could hear the screeching sound of tires behind him, but ignored them and quickly went to the window of the other car. It was smaller than his and had taken much more damage.

"Hello?" he tapped on the glass carefully, trying to peer inside. "Is anyone alive, can you answer me?"

There wasn't a sound. He stepped back and pulled out his phone, once again ignoring the people who had stopped behind him. He dialed emergency and took a large breathe, feeling extremely shaken.

**"911, what is your emergency?"**

"T-there's been a collision," he whispered, finding it hard to talk. "The tunnel on freeway 92, mile marker 45."

**"Alright sir, I've dispatched paramedics. I want you to stay on the line and talk to me, can you do that?"**

"Y-yeah…"

**"Okay, can you tell me about any injuries?"**

"I hit my head, but that's all. I don't know about the other driver, I can't see them."

**"Did you try calling for them?"**

"They didn't answer."

**"Do you know who was in the other car sir?"**

"I'm n-not sure, I think I think it was two girls…" sirens blared behind him and he glanced over his shoulder. Paramedics rushed out of several ambulances. A medic carefully guided him to a gurney and took the phone out of his hand. He handed it to another and began giving the man a check up. He let the medic do his job, but kept his eyes on the other vehicle. A fire truck and police cars had arrived, but the workers had no luck on getting the doors open. Some one gave a signal and they brought in a large jaw like contraption.

He watched as they fitted the jaws of life on the vehicle and began prying it apart. With the loud sound of metal doors being ripped off their hinges, the doors popped of and workers immediately fell on the car.

It was almost deathly quiet as all spectators watched on, waiting for the girls to be extracated from the wreckage.

But it never happened. A firefighter stepped back from the car and looked at the paramedics and police with an alarmed look. He made a motion and people began to search the area, looking for the missing girls. Murmurs rose up in the spectating crowd and the man felt bewildered. He knew for a fact someone had been in the car, who would have been driving it otherwise?

Where had they gone?

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: And that's that! The much more thrilling prologue...I think.

I have no idea what their road system or emergency system is in Japan, so I just opted to use American, sorry. I also don't know if they have the jaws of life, or how the jaws actually work... sorry.

Thank you thank you! Please send me a review and tell me what you thought of the redone chapter!


	2. RE: Seperate Packages

**AN**: The first chapter! You'll notice that not a lot was changed in this chapter, and that's because I really liked this one to begin with :D

**Disclaimer**: Akemi and Tala do not, in any way, shape or form, own Bleach. If we did, Ikkaku would dance _much, much_ more.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**RE: Seperate Packages**

"Ho- ly- shit-!" I screamed, the wind whipping the words away from me as I fell face first through the air. I was too scared to close my eyes and they burned from the excess wind. I forced myself to look away from the ground and towards Akemi, knowing she had an extreme phobia of falling. She was unconscious as she free fell backwards towards the earth, a few feet to my right.

I directed my attention below us once more to take in exactly what we were going to hit and subsequently be killed by. There seemed to be two cities below us; one was an old village with masses of people swarming around in the streets as they went through their day to day activities. The other was a very nice and maze like place with a humongous wall surrounding it. Something seemed extremely familiar about it, but that thought vanished completely. We were heading straight for the latter, and as we got closer I began to panic.

Something caught my eye and I turned my head towards Akemi. She had apparently woken up and was frantically waving her hands around, it looked like she was yelling but the sound was carried away by the rushing torrent of air. When she realized she had my attention she pointed to somewhere below us and I followed her finger. There seemed to be a small area over the city that was cracked.

"Wha…. Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I screamed. I hadn't seen it before but the crack meant there was something surrounding the city, and if we hit that we were dead (not that we weren't dead already).

I began to use my arms to swim over to my friend who had passed out again, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer before I started to 'swim' to the far right where the crack was, and hopefully we'd fly right through it. As our intended destination drew nearer I screamed something I thought I would never say.

"If I live I swear to Jenova I'll give up sweets for a week!"

I snapped my eyes shut and waited for impact.

It was softer than I thought it would be, but it still scared the shit out of me.

We didn't hit the glass like barrier that surrounded the city but there was still something blocking our entrance through the crack, I guess you could describe it as a temporary patch, or at least, I would. My shoulder hit the invisible barrier and I cried out, accidentally letting go of my friend in the process. I screamed so hard as I fell solo towards the ground, that my throat felt like it was ripping.

_This is it_, I thought, _I'm gonna die splattered on the ground, like a bug._

At least I could say I died with humor, wasn't I suppose to die by car though?

But I didn't die.

Just as I was accepting the fact that my life was over, the universe had to be ironic.

The impact that I had so graciously closed my eyes for never came. Instead I landed in someone's arms with a thump and a yelp. It was quiet for a minute until I dared to open my eyes and stare up at the strawberry who had basically saved my guts from being exploded onto some poor wall.

And then I flipped, cuz there was no way in hell I had been caught by Ichigo Kurosaki!

"Uh, hi?" I whispered.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeeeaaah- Could you put me down now? Please?" I pointed to the ground. He let go of my knees and my shoes hit the ground with a slap.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" I didn't answer the bald Shinigami that was standing nearby, opting to stare in pure amazement.

"You're wearing clothes from the human world! Hey? Answer me! Hello?" Ichigo waved a hand in front of my face.

I shook myself and fixed a glare on him till he lowered his hand.

"I'm not entirely sure…?

"What?"

I pointed to the sky.

"There?"

...

"You know what? It really doesn't matter," I face palmed at their confused faces, but I couldn't blame them for not understanding.

"Did you see my-!" I stopped mid-sentence, coughing violently. The pain in my throat erupted three fold and I fell to my knees and hands. Something irony filled my mouth and I spat it on the ground.

Oh great, blood! How could my day get **any **better? Yippee!

Note the heavy sarcasm.

"Hey, you okay girl?" Ichigo asked, bending over me slightly with a concerned look.

_Oh yeah, bleeding from the inside out is a hobby of mine! _I tried to snap back but it hurt too much to use my vocal cords.

Once the coughing had subside I dug through my bag for a writing utensil, Akemi and I always carried around spare paper and pencils. I found what I was searching for and pulled out the small little kitty notepad. Quickly I jotted down what I had been about to say before my fit.

**Did you see where my friend fell?**

"Over that away," he pointed somewhere to the north of us. _I hope she's okay... _Who knew if she had landed safely, I tried to not think of the alternative.

_I need to find her._

"Are you gonna fight me or not?" Ikkaku yelled to Ichigo.

"Why don't you try and hit me already instead of yelling."

"Shut up and fight! You're the one who's chatting away anyway!" Ikkaku screeched, pointing his spear at the other male accusingly.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I stayed back as the two idiots fought, swinging verbal abuse back and forth. I zoned out as I waited for them to finish. Finally Ikkaku fell unconscious and I sighed gratefully, glad that I wasn't in the risk of getting killed by an egocentric cue ball. I watched as Ichigo started using the medicine that was inside the hilt of the other's Zanpakuto. I trotted over from my safe place and thrust the notepad in his face.

**Could I have a little, I want to see if it'll heal my throat.**

"Yeah, but I don't know if it's safe to swallow." he turned the hilt toward me and I dipped my index and middle finger in the salve, withdrawing a small glob. "You're gonna look for your friend right? You should probably stay with me, since you don't have a weapon or anything."

**Thanks.** He was right. If I wasn't dreaming, and I wasn't dead (I was pretty sure I wasn't…at least I hope I wasn't) then it was almost mandatory that I have some sort of protection, at least until I got a weapon I could use. The healing salve was surprisingly cool to the touch. I lifted it to my throat and spread it on the skin, wondering if it could heal internal injuries from the outside. I waited for a few moments before opening my mouth and trying to speak. A dry hiss left my lips before more coughs erupted from my chest. Ichigo watched warily as I slowly got my breathing under control again. Talking would have to wait until I could get someone to heal me.

Since I was going to have to wait for Ikkaku to wake up I directed my thinking to the situation.

This was soul society, f-ing Soul Society! It just didn't seem possible though. How the hell had we ended up here? I vividly remember crashing into another car on the freeway…was I truly dead? If I was though, wouldn't I be somewhere else? I was pretty sure the shinigami wouldn't have allowed humans to write about them, it's why they had memory replacement!

What the hell was going on!

I took a deep breath. I could worry about that later, when I found Akemi. I needed to focus on the immediate situation I had been plac- unceremoniously dropped in. If the crack in the barrier and the fight between Ichi and Ikkaku were anything to go by, then I must have landed in the time where Ichigo and Co. infiltrated Soul Society to save Rukia from execution. That meant Aizen, Gin, and Tousen were still around, I'd have to be extra careful. I also needed to guard my words, I wouldn't want to let slip that I knew the future for these people.

_Oh crap! Gin? Akemi..._ I groaned inside my head. It was well known among our friends that Akemi had a giant crush on the guy. You know the kind: posters all over her wall, squealing when she sees him, saying she'll marry him and name her kid Gin jr.? Complete fan girl crush. The baka's one of the spaciest people I knew, if she met him and accidentally said something that revealed who we were, we'd be screwed.

"Hey girl, are you here to save Rukia too? Did Shiba or Kisuke help you get here?" Ichigo's voice startled me out of my worrying and I turned to Gibb slap him. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

**My name isn't girl, it's Tala, baka!**

"How the hell was I suppose to know that?" he huffed. I rolled my eyes and scribbled down an answer to his first question.

**I'm not here to save anyone, except maybe my friend. Knowing her she's probably already been caught by someone. I'm not entirely sure why I'm here, it was purely unintentional and I have a feeling it's because I'm dead.**

"Akemi? Is that your friend?"

**Unfortunately.**

"A handful?"

**Yep.**

"Hey, I think he's waking up," I looked over at the bald man laying on the ground. He indeed was waking up. He emitted a soft groan as his eyes opened.

"I'm...still alive!" he asked aloud.

"You awake?" No Ichigo, he's a talking corpse come back to eat our brains! Do you really feel the need to reiterate stuff you just said three seconds ago?

"You two idiots, why are you still here?" the fallen man yelled.

"No reason... Hey, I just found out," Ichigo picked up Ikkaku's sword to show the man his discovery. "The Zanpakuto returns to its original form when it's wielder is unconscious," I just wanted to face palm at the dumb ass, but I refrained. It was sort of strange listening to their conversation, because I had read it many times before in the manga. I listened to them banter about the medicine with almost a sense of nostalgia.

I was removed from my reverie as Ichigo stood up and went to stand over Ikkaku. I also stood up and followed, stopping just behind his left shoulder. I knew exactly what he was about to ask, he wanted to know where they were keeping Rukia. I waited until they were done before stepping forward with my notepad, my question already written. I bent down to let the man read it.

**Where would they keep a weak Ryoka after catching them? Especially if she was unconscious?**

"Probably in one of the squad jails, depending on what squad found her. Most likely 4th squad if she needs medical attention. You think you can save her girl?" Ikkaku shook his head. "I'll tell you this now, breaking someone out of the jails is gonna be tough, especially for you Ichigo," the bald man flicked his eyes to the strawberry. "The white tower will be guarded heavily."

"We'll manage," he said and turned to walk away and I started to follow. "I'll make sure to come back and repay you soon."

"I don't need your repayment punk," Cue ball growled, then he called out. "Wait a second!"

We stopped and turned back. "I've a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Who's the strongest in your group? Is it you?" he asked.

"...More or less." Ichigo answered some what unsure of where this was going.

"Is that so? You better watch out for my captain," Ikkaku warned. "He has no interest in the weak. If what you say is true, he'll definitely seek you out."

I winced slightly, I had almost forgotten about the 11th squad captain, Zaraki Kenpachi. I really didn't want to run into him, but if things were playing out as they did in the book, then it was inevitable that Ichigo and he would meet.

That meant that it was also inevitable that Aizen and his lackeys would betray Soul Society soon. I needed to find Akemi and get us out of here as fast as possible, we could get killed in the coming events. These weren't scenes from a manga or anime anymore, they were real, **deadly** real.

_Please be alright Akemi..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: So yipeekaiay, here it is~

Thank You~


	3. RE: FoxFace

**AN**: For some reason I don't like my chapters as much as I like Tala's... Well, anyway, sorry this chapter is still pretty short. I can never write as much for myself as I can Tala :P

**Disclaimer**: Akemi and Tala do not own Bleach...Which Akemi thinks is bs cuz she loves Gin and confesses it to his picture everyday.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**RE: Fox-Face**

You know, I've had some pretty bad wake up calls in my life (family barging in, alarm going off to early, dog nearly crushing me, friends trying to take me somewhere) but this was by far the worse.

My foot throbbed in pain as I stared at the medieval looking handcuffs that restrained my wrists, not quite comprehending. Wasn't I about to be killed by crushing metal? I remember something about the sky and falling, I think I woke up briefly, but that was just a jumbled memory of colored blurs.

_Maybe it was a dream?_ I thought to myself. But that wouldn't explain why I was in a barren cell and handcuffed. My eyebrows rose quickly as I tried to think up an explanation, biting my lip as all the scenario's I came up with were unreasonable.

And then one popped in my head and I gasped dramatically! It was so blatantly obvious!

The twins must have kidnapped me (again) for one of their yaoi kinks! (which is weird because none of us are guys...)

No of course it wasn't them, they were visiting family in Hawaii…someone else then? I smacked my forehead with the wood of the cuffs a couple of times, hissing loudly from the pain. Bad idea, it felt like I had a bruise there.

"Ya know, if ya hit ya'r head too much, it'll cause damage," a mocking voice said from behind the bars of the cell, where my back was turned.

"Oh shut it Fox-Face," was the automatic reply.

...

FOX-FACE!

"Crap!" I yelled and attempted to jump off the cot, only to land on my face due to my non-working foot.

"Ow," I whimpered and tears pricked at my eyes, my ankle felt like it had been beaten with a hammer. The cuffs were digging into my ribs so I rolled onto my side and pushed up with my elbows, gaining a better view of the man smiling on the other side of the bars.

Akemi's mind:

Fox-Face = Gin Ichimaru = Captain = Shinigami = Soul Society = Bleach = Anime = Fantasy(to unbelievers yo! XD) = not yaoi kink = SHIT!

The man's smile grew even more as I let out a string of colorful curses.

"Tsk tsk, cursing is a bad habit ya know?" he scolded lightly. My heart rate, which was already high from everything else, picked up even faster. I wouldn't be surprised if I was hyperventilating, in fact my lungs did feel kind of tight.

"You- you- you're G-G-G-"

"I'm Captain Gin Ichimaru of squad 3," he answered. "And ya are an unauthorized Ryoka."

My mind finally came back to me and began working over time. If this was really Ichimaru…then I was really in Soul Society! Had…Had the car crash killed me? But wouldn't I have been transported to Rukongai by a shinigami? What was I doing in a jail cell? Too many questions circled in my head, making me feel dazed.

"Ya don't look so good Ryoka~" Gin snickered. "What's ya'r name?"

"Hel-lo, welcome to Arby's. What will you be ordering today?" I mumbled, dizzy and freaking out from w-a-y to much shock.

"Sorry, I don't quite understand what ya'r saying," he tilted his head to the side, shaggy strands of silver falling across his nose.

"S-sorry, I'm in…Soul Society?" I asked to keep myself from drooling, playing the naïve and innocent card.

He seemed to fall for it, but then, you could never tell with him. "Correct, the after life."

"And Tala? Where's she?"

"Tala?" He raised a slender eyebrow, probably amused watching a human freak out.

"My friend," I clarified.

"Hm?" he straightened and lifted one hand to scratch his head. "Ya'r the only one we've caught so far, she must be running around with the other Ryoka."

"I've introduced myself, now what's ya'r name?" Gin hid his hand back in his sleeve.

"I'm Kobayashi A-Akemi…," I said, using the wall to stand up and hobble back to the cot

"Ichimaru-Taichou!" I jumped a little at the new voice and watched as another captain appeared, a lower ranking shinigami trailing behind her. "You shouldn't be here, please leave. I need to tend to the prisoner's wounds."

"Alright, alright," Gin turned his smile to her and moved out of the way. He waved over his shoulder. "Bye-bye Akemi-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I hope I got Gin's accent right, I'm not entirely sure...

Thank you! Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. RE: FlowerFireworks

**AN**: Okay, the 3rd chapter! This once hasn't really been changed all that much either

**Disclaimer**: Akemi and Tamashii do not own Bleach!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**RE: Flower-Fireworks**

"Damn... Where did he go?" I shrugged at Ichigo's question, holding on to his back for dear life as we took yet another hairpin turn.

So what if I'm getting a piggy back ride? Don't judge me; I'm an Otaku, not an athlete.

"This sucks! I can't find him anywhere!" Ichigo yelled. He sucked in a deep breathe and screamed out, "Hey Ganju! Where are you? Light a firework or something if you can hear me!"

"You..." We passed by another alley that was filled with other Shinigami. "Idiot..."

Face palm!

"Crap, I forgot they were looking for me," Ichigo muttered as the weird haired men ran after us, screaming for us to stop.

Another face palm!

Ichigo stopped and spun around, effectively throwing me off his back. _What the hell baka! I could of broken a bone, at least put me down nicely!_ I scurried out of the way as he withdrew his sword and began taking the men down. It only took a couple of minutes at which we heard a loud noise in the direction we had been heading.

"No! Nooooooooooo!"

**BOOM!**

We both glanced at the sky where an array of bright colors exploded, forming a beautiful double flower in the sky. I laughed silently as I remembered Yumichika's face from the episode when he got blown up by Ganju. Which…happen to be happening in real life.

Yeah, still freaking me out a lot.

"There he is, took him long enough," Ichigo offered me a hand and I took it, hopping to my feet and taking off in the direction of the signal, my energy somewhat recovered after being carried for awhile.

We ran for a little bit, gathering yet another (and bigger) crowd of pursuers, until we heard yelling from around a corner. Who ever it was, was having a verbal fight about who was uglier.

"There he is," Ichigo sped up and zoomed out into the intersection, leaving me to try and catch up. I rounded the corner and almost stopped. Ganju was running towards us with his own group of Shinigami following. Our two groups were going to meet in the middle.

Idiots. At least _I _knew Ichigo could beat most of them.

We all collided and I instantly sunk to the ground, sliding over to a wall and as far away from Ichigo as I could. Just as I predicted he pulled out Zangetsu and nearly chopped off Ganju's head as he swung it around.

"You idiot, you almost killed me!"

"I told you to duck!"

"You didn't give me enough reaction time!"

I stood up and walked back over to the two of them, daintily picking my way through the pile of bodies. _Well, he took down some of them._ I mused. _But there are still more._

"So what now?" Ganju asked. "We took down some of them, but the others know how strong we are now, and they're definitely not backing down-"

"Stop pushing kid!"

"Aah, sorry!"

We turned to the Shinigami as they started yelling and moving around. "What's going on?" Ichigo asked. Suddenly Hanataro popped out of the mass of people, and I dashed forward to catch him before he did a face plant on the ground. We blinked at each other and then glanced at my two travel companions when Ganju spoke up.

"Hey, I just thought of a way to get out of here," he smirked.

"Yeah, me too," Ichigo's grip on his hilt tightened.

Did they really have to do this? It was only going to embarrass them and Hanataro, and in turn that would embarrass me.

"Um...'get out of here'?" Hana stuttered. "You wouldn't happen to be the ryoka would you?"

I nodded and helped him to stand straight, patting dirt off of his uniform. I almost groaned as he was pulled from my hands and Ichi placed his blade against his neck.

"We're taking your friend hostage!" Ganju yelled triumphantly.

"If you don't want him to die then make way!" Ichigo tried and failed to form an evil face.

Face palm. I'm doing that a lot lately...

It was silent until the shinigami erupted into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo yelled.

"Go ahead, kill him. He's 4th squad so we don't need him!"

"Does he look like our friend to you!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And then the wall exploded.

"What was that!" Ganju yelled as we all took off running.

"Doesn't matter, it cut our enemy in half so lets go!" Ichigo answered.

* * *

><p>I plugged my nose as we followed Hanataro down the path of the sewers. Why did every adventure have to include a sewer? I kept my hand on the wall to keep my balance; I didn't want to end up in the water. With a quick glance I confirmed that its color was unidentifiable, who knew what was swimming around in there. I listened with a touch of pity as Hana asked Ichigo to save Rukia. He really was a sweet character.<p>

We came to a small niche in the wall and stopped there for a breather, and so Hanataro could recount his short acquaintance with Rukia. As he talked about going to see her in her cell everyday I remembered something. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten that Hana was part of the 4th squad. I pulled my notepad out from my pocket and quickly jotted something down, shoving it in Ganju's face for him to read aloud.

"Do you know if a girl with mid-length brown hair was caught? Her name is Akemi and she was unconscious when we fell into Seretei." Ganju read slowly. Hanataro looked up at the ceiling in thought before shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry." he said sorrowfully. "I haven't been back since Ms. Rukia was taken to the Senzaikyū."

I nodded and dropped the paper back into my bag. With out warning Ichigo jumped up and began to power walk away.

"Oi! Wait up!" Ganju yelled and we followed after him as fast as we could. "What are you doing? You don't know the way around here! Just calm down!"

The strawberry slowed down with a sigh and nodded, allowing Hana to take the lead again. We continued through the dark for at least another hour or so, taking short breaks to drink some of the water Ganju and Hana had with them. It was quiet and dark, which made my nerves a little jumpy.

Worrying thoughts kept popping up in my head as we walked on, my hand on the wall again so that I wouldn't accidentally trip and fall into the sewer water.

_Was Akemi alright?_

_ Where was she?_

_ Events so far had followed the book almost to a T, but would it stay that way?_

_ When I did find Akemi, what then?_

_ How would we get back home?_

_ Could we get back? Or were we stuck here forever?_

"Tala!" I jumped slightly and looked up to where the guys were climbing a ladder. "Come on or we'll leave you behind!"

I nodded and started climbing after Ganju.

"Hey, that reminds me," the gorilla looked down below at me. "Who are you again? I don't remember you entering Seretei with us."

"She doesn't know how she got here apparently. Right now she's trying to find her friend, who ended up here with her. Her throat's hurt so she can't talk," Ichigo answered for me.

"Wha-?"

"Okay, the coast is clear guys!" The three of us scrambled up the rungs behind Hanataro, popping out into the fresh air with a huge engulf of air. "We can't get to the tower directly, but its close! See!"

We followed where he was looking and spied a large white tower on a steep hill that was filled with creepy looking white buildings to match it. It was tall and pointed at the top, reminding me of the obelisks of ancient Egypt that we had seen in our textbooks at school, only this was cylinder shaped instead of rectangular.

We were about to continue forward, but Ichigo tensed and motioned for us to stop.

"Someone's there," he said menacingly.

The fog that had been covering the base of the stairs cleared, showing the man I would have given my soul to meet.

"Long time no see. Remember my face?" My heart stopped in my chest as Renji Abarai removed his visor to glare at us, more specifically, Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Renji has appeared! Yay! Okay, this is when we start getting into more changes, and more new chapters!

Thank you!


	5. RE: The Healer

**AN**: Oh my, this one is shorter than the last even chapter! I feel suckish. This chapter is much different than it originally was...much different~

**Disclaimer**: Akemi and Tamashii do not own Bleach~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**RE: The Healer**

I watched Gin leave and then turned my attention to the other two. The woman who had excused Gin was Retsu Unohana, captain of 4th squad. She gave me a blank look and unlocked the cell door. The unknown shinigami entered and I noticed the food of tray she carried.

"I hope you're hungry," the captain said.

"I'm always hungry!" I said enthusiastically, taking the tray and carefully balancing it on my knees. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," the girl said and left, leaving me alone once again with a captain. Unohana was smiling softly now, most likely please that her prisoner had manners. I picked up the chopsticks and began stuffing rice into my mouth. I watched somewhat nervously as the captain sat on the cot next to me. It was quiet as she watched me eat and I felt uncomfortable. I never liked the quiet when I had company, only when I was alone.

_I hope Tala's okay. I wonder where she is?_

"If you don't mind my asking," I jumped at the quiet voice and directed my attention back to the captain. "Why have you come to Seretei?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, slightly shocked. Wasn't I suppose to be in the society, being dead and all? "You mean I didn't come here because I'm dead?"

"Dead?" Unohana gave me a startled look. "You are very much alive. Does this mean you didn't come here intentionally? What of the other Ryoka?"

"Others? I only know about Tala..." she gave me a confused look and I elaborated. "My friend, she arrived with me here…at least, I think she did…"

_Oh no… is she in Seretei too? Or not? I don't know, I was unconscious when I arrived!_

"The girl who fell with you?" Well that answered my question. I nodded and let out a sigh of relief, though I don't think that should be a good thing.

"We haven't found her yet," _You mean caught and taken prisoner_. "But we are looking."

"O-okay." I whispered. I hoped she was okay. I tapped my chopsticks on the tray, creating rhythm. I started tapping my foot out of habit, but stopped with an intake of pained breathe. Damn that hurt.

"Ah I forgot! I came to look at your ankle," Unohana stood up and took the tray from me, sitting it down on the ground. She motioned for me to lift my foot onto the cot and I did so slowly, wincing at the pain. The joint was red and puffy, and she gingerly ran her fingers over it.

"It's broken," she said and I groaned. "I won't be able to heal it instantly, but it shouldn't be more than a day or two…" _Liar, if Hana can heal Ichigo in one night, you could do this easily. You just want me weakened in case I try something!_ Not that I could…

"A-alright, thank you," I said and she gave me a smile. "Is this…going to hurt?"

"It shouldn't," she reassured me and started to work on my ankle.

As she worked my mind wandered, and I tried to make sense of what was going on. Apparently I wasn't dead and Tala was running around Seretei. It was so hard to wrap my mind around it. Gin + Soul Society = still captain = hasn't betrayed yet. That meant Aizen was also around.

Gin + Aizen = betrayal. This was not good. We were in the Soul Society ark, when Ichigo broke in to save Rukia. How would are appearance affect things? If the story continued like it should we would be safe, hopefully, but if it didn't… We were in a lot of trouble.

"What did he say to you?" I blinked and stared at Unohana. "Ichimaru-Taichou?"

"He told me I was in Soul Society, and I've been labeled a Ryoka," I answered.

"Hm," she stepped back and inspected her work. "I made the swelling go down and started the healing process."

She pulled something from her pocket and handed them to me. They were two small pills. "Take those to help with the pain and I'll bring you some by tomorrow too."

"Thank you," I said and picked up the mug from off the tray.

"You're welcome," she smiled and left, locking the cell behind her. I swallowed the pills and downed the drink behind them.

As I was placing the mug back on the tray a thought struck me and I smiled.

_Yes, thank you captain. You just gave me my escape._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Ooo I bet you're all wonder how I'm gonna escape~! Too bad it's a cliff hanger Lol

Please send me a review and tell me how you like this chapter? I would love it!  
>Thank You~!<p> 


	6. Pointless Fights

**AN**: Yay, the long awaited 5th chapter, that started this whole_ rewrite_ in the first place! Here we actually get more screen time with Renji...but not a lot lol

**Disclaimer**: Akemi and Tamashii do not own Bleach. If we did, Tamashii would probably be poking Renji with a stick.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5:<span>**

**Pointless Fights**

"You remembered my name, what a surprise!" Renji mocked, sneering at Ichigo.

"Who is this guy?" Ganju asked. "His reitsu is different from all the others."

"That's Renji Abarai, leutenint of squad 6," Hanataro whispered. It was plainly evident that he was scared witless. _Just wait till we meet squad 11's captain Hana, you'll be shitless!_ I thought, my mind jumping back into gear from it's heart stopping shock. _So we're at this chapter now._ I groaned inwardly. It wasn't that I was regretting coming face to face with the most awesome red head in the world, far from that, in fact I was ecstatic!

But, in Akemi's unique form of thinking:

Renji + Ichigo = fight.

Fighting was only wasting our time right now.

"I'm surprised, I thought that Captain Kuchiki's attack," Renji stepped forward, hand hovering over his hilt. Ichigo also stepped forward, face so intent he looked like he was taking some calculus test. "would have killed you."

"However, I'm going to change that!" the lieutenant unsheathed Zabimaru. "I will kill you, and Rukia will regain her powers!"

They rushed at each other, swords emitting a loud screech of metal on metal as they clashed, both of their faces set in grim expressions. The remaining three of us winced slightly from the grating noise. Again I felt the surreal feeling, having watched this scene hundreds of times before. A feeling of sadness washed over me as I stood there, both mens' determination showing as they danced in a deadly routine. I wish I could be that strong, I wish I could protect those I loved and not feel fear.

Ichigo crashed into the building next to us and I threw my hands up to shield from the debris. He got back up and once again brought his sword up. Something in my heart kicked and without thinking I ran to the idiots, idiots for such a pointless fight (in my head).

"Tala-san!" Hanataro called in surprise.

I did the most stupid thing I had ever done in my life.

I ran between two people swinging swords.

I snapped my hands up on either side of me, trying my best not to flinch.

"What the hell!" both men yelled. They had already swung their Zanpakutos. I closed my eyes tightly as I waited to feel their blades rip through my skin and body, there was no way they could stop in time. It came. I felt Zengetsu slice from my upper left shoulder to my waist at the same time as Zabimaru wrapped around my arm and pulled. I didn't budge though, I wouldn't. This fight, it was pointless!

They both wanted the _same damn thing_!

"YOU IDIOT!" Renji yelled as they retracted their weapons. "Why did you jump out like that!"

I whimpered and collapsed to my knees, warm blood beginning to seep through my clothes and trickle down to the ground. Hana's hand rested on my back and I looked up at him, the tears already beginning to fall, almost as hot as my blood.

"Shush, don't worry." He said in a soothing tone, sitting beside me. "We're gonna get you fixed up. It's alright."

I nodded and watched as Ichigo charged at Renji, restarting the fight away from us. Their eyes blazed in fury as they looked at each other, teeth grinding together as they clashed once again.

I endured that pain for nothing?

Tch. They're going to hell when Hana was done healing me.

I jumped slightly as the healer's cool hand touched my throat. He smiled tiredly at me as he began to heal my vocal cords, his dark blue eyes flicking to the two idiots and back. I held as still as possible, relaxing slightly as the pain began to fade away. He stood back up when he was done and I opened my mouth.

"T-than" I coughed a little and tried again. "Thank you Hana-chan."

"You're welcome!" he smiled happily and then squeaked as Ichigo and Renji came too close. We watched in silence, not wanting to step in between them a second time. What good that had done. I winced as I stood up and pulled back my shirt to see a nice scar, straight and narrow. I rolled up my sleeve a stared at the not as nice looking cut I had received from the other red head. It twisted around my arm in a jagged spiral, some places were cut wider and deeper. That was probably from the spikes on his blade pulling back. Zabimaru looked like it was made to tear skin off bone, like pulled pork.

_And from how tired he looks, that probably was softer than it could have been._ I was glad Akemi hadn't been here. Knowing her, she would have ran out to stop then at the very beginning and gotten hurt even worse. Then again, she might not have gone out at all. Akemi tended to avoid pain at all costs.

"Doesn't it seem like Ichigo is winning?" Ganju's voice directed my attention back on the fight. I shuddered at the amount of blood starting to pool on the ground. I didn't mind ( I actually kind of liked it lol) but that just looked painful. The red haired vice-captain bled profusely from the wound on his chest, his hair hanging around him damply. I winced as Renji fell to the ground, followed not too long by Ichigo.

"Uh oh, we better go get him and get out of here," Ganju said, already heading over to the two limp bodies. "Some one was bound to here them."

He picked Ichigo up and slug him over his shoulder easily. I stopped by Renji and knelt, carefully touching the weird and useless pair of eyewear that had fallen to the ground. They were shattered and even more useless now.

"Tala-san!" I stuffed the eye wear in my bag and dashed over to the others, quickly descending the ladder back into the sewers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Poor boys~

Please send me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Constructive Critiscism and Flamers are welcome!  
>Thank You~<p> 


	7. Escaping

**AN**: Now for my escape~! This plan probably wouldn't work in reality, but then...this unreal isn't it? lol

**Disclaimer**: Akemi and Tamashii do not own Bleach, if we did a lot of the no name, appear once shinigami would have much more _common sense_...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6:<span>**

**Escaping**

I sat on the cot, reciting songs in my head, glancing every so often at the guard on the other side of the cell bars. Captain Unohana had left sometime ago, and I had started singing right after she left.

I was going to escape, all thanks to a cup of water…

I finished humming my twelfth song and stood up. _12 songs = about 1 hour._ I walked over to the guard, grabbing the bars and putting on my best pleading face.

"Excuse me?" I called, but he ignored me. So I tried again. "Excuse me?"

"What do you want?" He growled, glaring at me over his shoulder.

"I need to go to the bath room, please?" I asked quietly, folding my knees in slightly for infuses.

"No," I pouted.

"I really r-e-a-l-l-y need to go though!" Insert desperate tone.

"Can't you hold it?"

"I'm gonna have to go, one way or another," I begged. "Please? It'll only be a moment."

"Fine," he sighed in annoyance. He turned around and began unlocking the cell. "Don't try anything."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall. "Why would I do that? You guys have given me a warm place to sleep and food. I'm a happy cat right now!"

"Just shut up and hurry," he said, pushing me into the bath room and slamming the door shut, the dead bolt sliding into place. From the other side I heard him mutter. "Why do I always get stuck around the weirdos?"

I only smiled and shrugged to myself. _Don't ask me buddy. Now, time to get out._ I spotted a small window above the toilet. I carefully climbed a top the porcelain seat and peered out it. _I must be underground._ I thought. The outside ground was level with the bottom of the window. Across from me were more small windows.

Careful not to lose my footing, I gently removed the grating and placed it on the sink. If I turned my head to the side I could probably slide right through easily. The problem would be lifting myself up while handcuffed. I looked down and grabbed the lone toilet paper roll. I carefully tested my foot on it. It should give me the extra height I needed.

"Hurry up in there!" the guard yelled through the door.

"Just a moment!" I called. I climbed down and hit the lever on the toilet and turned on the sink. As quickly as I could I climbed back on the seat and slid the grating out onto the ground first. Then I began the painstaking process of slithering out. I was successful. I slid the grating back into place just as I heard the guard unbolt the door. I limped away, already hearing the fruits of my escape.

* * *

><p>I cursed my ankle as I hid behind another corner. I was truly a lucky person, having not been caught yet, but dang these shinigami were every where! I was really amazed that I hadn't been caught yet actually. Couldn't shinigami sense a person's reiatsu, their spiritual pressure? I glanced down at my hands in silent contemplation.<p>

"Gosh darn it!" I whispered. I had completely forgotten about my handcuffs! I needed to find a way to get these blasted things off, they were a real hinderance.

"Oh man I'm exhausted!" I froze. The voice was close by, very close. I turned my head to look at the end of the alley I was in. Two shinigami stood there, their backs to me. I noticed the fruit that one of them held and my stomach grumbled. That meal of rice I had before did not satisfy, then again it probably wasn't meant to.

_Shut up stupid stomach!_ I hissed in my head. My eyes widened as the other stood up straight. "Did you hear something?"

Oh come on, it wasn't that loud! Was it?

"Hear what?"

"Never mind," he shook his head. There was an explosion somewhere off in the distance and we all jumped. "Let's go!"

I sighed in relief as the two shinigami ran off. I went to the end of the alley and looked in the direction of the explosion.

_Ah, there you are!_ I spotted the Senzaikyu and began limping away. It was closer than I thought. I didn't know if Tala would be there, but I had to hope.

At the moment that was all I had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Yes, 12 songs equals about 1 hour if they are of normal 3-5 minute length~! I actually thought about this and that makes me very proud! XD

Please send a review my way tell me what you thought! Critics are welcomed with open arms, and flamers are welcomed as well!  
>Thank you~<p> 


End file.
